


The Princess and the Blacksmith's Apprentice

by zooweamama



Series: Requested Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, I might expand on this??, Princess Rey (Star Wars), Rey is Not a Palpatine, and I have a bunch of ideas for it that I haven't touched on, because I really like this au, blacksmith's apprentice rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zooweamama/pseuds/zooweamama
Summary: "Who was Rose to deny a princess?"Prompt from a friend: "something medieval"
Relationships: Rey/Rose Tico
Series: Requested Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628554
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Princess and the Blacksmith's Apprentice

Technically speaking, Rey was a princess. Sure, she was the daughter of the king and queen, but it's not like she acted like it. She much preferred hanging out with knights or going riding with Poe to tending to her duties. She even demanded her uncle, Luke, to train her in sword fighting and, of course, he (reluctantly) agreed.

Due to this, it was really no surprise that she fell for a blacksmith's apprentice rather than some prince from a neighboring kingdom like she was supposed to.

Rose was not the type of person you'd expect a princess to fall for. Her hair stuck up at odd angles, her face was smeared with ash, her fingers were calloused, and her clothes were stained. Despite all this Rey still wanted to wrap her in sunshine and run away with her. So she did.

Rose did not expect the princess of all people to show up at her door, bouquet of wildflowers in hand, perfect hair tied up in simple knots, and face redder than roses.

"Come riding with me," Rey blurted out, sounding like all the wind had been knocked out of her lungs.

Who was Rose to deny a princess?

So Rose clutched onto Rey's waist tightly as they rode through the forest just beyond the castle walls. They rode for hours, wind whipping through their hair as they laughed and told jokes. It was surprisingly easy to joke with the princess.

Eventually, they made it to a meadow, in which Rey tied her horse up and helped Rose down. The two stayed in that meadow for what felt like an eternity, tumbling through the grass and sticking flowers in each other's windswept hair. They sung songs and told stories loudly and dramatically and then laughed until their stomachs hurt. At some point, Rey leaned in close and asked a flustered Rose if she could kiss her and, well, who was Rose to deny a princess?

They stayed there until they grew tired, chests heaving as they lay on that soft grass with the sun setting above them, streaking the sky with reds and oranges. Even with the gorgeous sky above them Rey chose to study Rose's features-- the curve of her nose, the shape of her lips, the way her eyes sparkled. Rey loved the roughness of her hands and the way the flowers were tangled in her messy hair. In that moment, as the sun bathed Rose's smile in golden light, Rey realized there was nobody else she could ever love in this way.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt didn't come from my curiouscat or tumblr, a friend of mine requested it, however, if you're interested feel free to send a prompt either to my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/pinkpaint) or my [Tumblr askbox](https://wrdsonapage.tumblr.com/ask) and I just might write it!


End file.
